Picking Up the Pieces
by starry-nights88
Summary: How could he do this to himself…? Was it really all…my fault?


**Picking Up the Pieces**

**Summary:** _How could he do this to himself…? Was it really all…my fault?_

**Starry's Corner:** Since _Broken_ was such a success, I decided to write a sequel to it! _Picking Up the Pieces_ is dedicated to Tihmm for giving me the idea to write a sequel to it!

**Warning:** Contains self mutilation, if you're not comfortable with that, go back to my bio page and pick something else to enjoy, loves! Some indications of boy on boy, but only a bit!

He was the pinnacle of social latter, the Prince of the school. He was the definition of social royalty. Every girl wanted him, every guy wanted to be him. Well…everyone guy except one, that is. And that one guy probably wouldn't care if the silver haired boy dropped off the face of the planet.

But, the teen was quickly beginning to realize that that one guy may be the only person he actually cared about. Sadly, in a stupid move at the beginning of his high school career, he cast the boy aside. All for social status. Wasn't it great to be loved by the masses? No, not really. Not when he wanted the love of one single boy.

Riku rolled his eyes, stepping out of the cafeteria. The fan girl's had finally gotten to be too much for him. Suffocation. No breathing. That's all those damned girls ever gave him.

"Did you hear about Sora…?"

Riku blinked, looking over at a brown haired who was leaning over to her blue haired friend, whispering something in her ear.

"He's a cutter."

Riku's eyes widened. He had heard that rumor before, that his old best friend Sora was a cutter. He had hoped it wasn't true.

"Riku-chan!"

The silver headed boy twitched, turning to see a rather large horde of fan girls. He had one last place to hide, and that may not even be safe. Because, fan girls were known to be desperate enough to venture in the boy's bathroom on more than one occasion.

He stalked off towards the boy's bathroom…but, he wasn't expecting to see his old friend, arm hung over the sink…a thin trail of blood running down his arm.

Before he could think, he simply reacted, stepping to the bathroom, grabbing a paper towel, "Sora!" He watched as the said boy jumped, but before the boy could say anything at all, Riku grabbed his arm and covered the wounded wrist, "What were you thinking?!" The silver haired boy demanded.

Riku could tell that his old friend was beyond shocked, "Riku?" He asked, a frown breaking over the face Riku remembered to always have a cheerful grin on it.

"Yes, who else would it be?!" Riku snapped, reaching over to grab more paper towels because the ones he was using now were soaked through with blood, "What in the hell were you doing?"

The brunet snorted, "Why do you care?" He demanded, snatching his arm back. Riku watched for a moment as the boy removed the bloody paper towel and gently dapped his bleeding cut with it.

Riku took this time to take in Sora's appearance. The brunet had always been goth…but, now he fit the role so much better than in middle school. His lip was pierced along with both ears. Riku certainly didn't remember those. His bright vibrant blue eyes were outlined with charcoal black eyeliner. He seemed paler as well, almost sickly looking.

Riku had to wonder if the harsh ending of their friendship had caused this. Sora was always a people person, surely he had made new friends that cared about what he did to himself when he was all alone in bathrooms.

He had to have someone that cared. Cared so Riku wouldn't have to.

But, it didn't look as though the brunet did, which only stung the heart of the silver haired boy more.

"Sora…" Riku began after a moment or two, "You're hurting yourself, how could I not care?" He asked softly, frowning at the boy.

The brunet laughed, crumpling up the bloodied paper towel before throwing it in the trash bin next to the blood stained sink. It looked as though his cut had stopped bleeding, perhaps it wasn't that deep.

"Because you chose to stop caring when you walked away that day, or did you forget?"

That statement snapped Riku back into this harsh reality, "You're blaming this on me?!" He asked, struggling to contain his outrage.

Sora smirked, "The day you said you didn't want anything to do with me, do you want to know what I did?" He asked, his voice raising as he stepped closer to Riku, "I came into _this_ bathroom, locked my self in _that_ stall and took a pair of scissors and _cut_ myself, Riku, I cut myself, crying over you!"

Riku stared at him in disbelieve. _He_ had caused this? He really did? "Wha...why? What?" He simply couldn't grasp what the brunet was telling him.

"You go on and live your perfect fucking fairytale life and stay out of mine!" Sora snapped, he paused, "How does it feel to be cast aside?" He asked, walking past Riku.

Riku simply reacted again, without thinking; he reached out and grabbed the boy, "Lemme go!" The brunet cried.

"I never…meant to hurt you…" Riku said softly, wrapping his arms around the struggling body. Maybe it was time to come clean.

He heard the boy in his arms snort, "Was? You still are."

Such harsh words. This was not the boy he remembered. The boy he cherished and loved. This was an angry and hurt boy…one that he had caused, "What happened to the boy I once knew?" Riku asked, pausing, "The one I loved?"

"He's dead!"

"He's right in front of me!"

Sora had finally stopped struggling to be let go, instead he looked up at Riku, almost sadly, "He's almost dead." He said. But, Riku didn't hear him, he was acting again with thinking.

"Riku...what are you-"

The boy never got to finish his sentence because Riku had acted, pressing his lips against the other's. A gentle loving kiss for a boy who needed to know there was still people who cared.

Suddenly, the brunet harshly pushed Riku away, "How can you do that?!" He cried, "How can you say you love me and kiss me when you don't even know me anymore?!" He stepped back against the sinks, "I'm not the boy I used to be in middle school, Riku."

"Then gimme a chance to know this one." Riku begged, walking over to the boy, grabbing his shoulders gently, "I know I made a huge mistake in the past, but I don't care about my reputation anymore. All I want is you."

Sora stared at the silver haired boy, shock clouding his features, "…Riku…"

Riku hugged the boy to his chest again, "Let me pick up the broken pieces Sora. Let me help you." He whispered softly.

Slowly…slowly he felt a pair of arms wrapping back around him. And, somehow, he knew everything would be alright.


End file.
